The invention relates to a double folding seat for a vehicle, particularly a means of public transportation such as a bus or a train.
A wide variety of devices are known from the general prior art for securing wheelchairs within means of public transportation, particularly in busses. The drawback of such devices is that they are difficult to handle, require a relatively large amount of space and, particularly, the fact that the seats associated with these devices usually cannot be used by people when the device is not accommodating a wheelchair.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a double folding seat for a vehicle, particularly a means of public transportation such as a bus or a train, which is easy to handle and particularly only requires a very small amount of space when not in use.